The Beginning of an Adventure
by xWolfyx4
Summary: An aspiring trainer. A new adventure. Watch as a boy becomes a man as he starts his Pokemon journey. Will he succeed in his dream of becoming the Pokemon League Champion or will he be crushed by those who oppose him? Find out in the first part of the saga of a trainer nicknamed Wolf! Rated T for now. May change in the future if you know what I mean.
1. The Beginning of an Adventure

What is up guys, this is gonna be my first fanfiction so please bear in mind with me.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Adventure**

There Wolf was, lying in his bed just like any ordinary morning, the light seeping from the blinds and covering his face. This wasn't just any morning, today was the first day of summer! Today is the day he FINALLY gets to go out and face the world on his own like any other kid gets to when they graduate from Middle School. Today was the start of his Pokemon journey!

Scraping the crud from his eyes, Wolf groggily stood up, hopped in the shower, got dressed, and made every attempt to make himself look presentable to any lady that he may encounter on his journey. Wolf grabbed his stuff and opened the door to a new world. He hadn't even realized he forgot to eat breakfast. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Shit dude, I better run."

After about 5 minutes of running he made it to his destination, any result of showering was quickly subdued by sweat. He trudged up the stone steps to Professor Oak's lab, stumbling into his old pal, Alex.

"Sup dude!" Wolf exclaimed

"Fashionably late as always." Alex uttered.

"Well you know I need my beauty sleep."

"You obviously NEED it."

"Not cool bro! Dude let's just get our pokemon... Knock on the door, I'm getting antsy!"

"OKAY" Alex bellowed. Alex then proceeded to knock on Professor Oak's door.

During the silence that occurred while waiting for Professor Oak to answer the door, excitement took hold of Wolf and he started to think about how important this moment would be in his life, about how far he'd come from being a little kid, when he first met Alex when he and his family moved to Pallet town from Castelia city in Unova when he was 5. There he and Alex were, both so much more grown up. He had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes that glow. He was around average height for a boy his age, maybe a bit taller. As he was traveling he always wanted to look nice for any ladies that he might meet along his travels. He wore a red snapback with a black pokeball shape in the center, blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees from falling down while longboarding, a white V-Neck, a nice blue and white jacket, black Vans for his shoes, and his usual Element backpack. He had fair tannish skin and a toned body. His friend Alex wore a simple black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had his usual red Nike backpack. His hair was a dull shade of blonde and a lot shorter than Wolf's.

He was about to knock on the door himself when Professor Oak, a middle aged man with greying hair and a lab coat opened the door. Professor Oak had his usual, bright, shining face.

"Good morning boys!" Professor Oak addressed. "Come on inside!"

The two boys followed Professor Oak inside and to a peculiar machine that looked like a pedestal with a glass cover over it containing three pokeballs. One had a blue water drop on it, another had a green leaf on it, and the last one had an orange and red flame on it.

"Take your pick boys" Professor Oak announced.

As Wolf had wanted to become a real pokemon trainer his whole life, he knew exactly which one he wanted.

Before he reached for the one he wanted, Alex grabbed the ball with the water drop on it.

"Squirtle huh?" Wolf chimed in. "You know, Squirtle's overrated.

"Oh yeah!? I'd like to see what you pick!" Alex retorted. "Squirtle is awesome and I can battle you to prove it!"

"You're on!" Wolfy proclaimed before grabbing the ball with the flame on it.

"You DO know you boys don't have to battle in my lab with all my delicate equipment. I have a field outside." Professor Oak informed.

"I guess that would be better" Wolf agreed.

"Then follow me boys" Professor Oak told.

The two boys followed Professor Oak out into his lush backyard where there was a large dirt pokemon battlefield. The two boys took their position on opposite sides of the field.

"You ready dude?" Alex asked.

Wolf simply nodded. Alex chucked his pokeball and unleashed a small, blue turtle pokemon.

"We got this." Wolf whispered to the pokeball of his new pokemon. He could feel the heat coming from inside the pokeball which he assumed meant the monster inside agreed with him. He then threw the pokeball slightly into the air and allowed it to fall and hit the ground. As it hit the ground a small white shimmer of light popped out of the pokeball. As the light faded away, it revealed a small, golden lizard pokemon with a brightly burning flame on the tip of its tail.

"DUDE! My Charmander is a beast. I've never seen a shiny pokemon in person before!"

"Whatever, all style and no substance! You and your Charmander are going down, you do know I have the type advantage!"

"I don't need a type advantage."

"Let's get this started! Squirtle run in and use tackle attack!"

The blue turtle pokemon charged full speed at Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander!"

Charmander jumped to the left and out of the way of Squirtle.

"Charmander! While he's open use scratch attack!"

"Dodge it Squirtle!"

Squirtle attempted to dodge Charmander's sharp claws but its attempt was futile. Charmander easily out-sped the turtle and slashed it in the face and stomach with its claws. After the onslaught, Squirtle managed to jump back to a safe distance.

"Squirtle! Use bubble attack!"

Squirtle sent a stream of fast moving bubbles at Charmander.

"Charmander! Use ember to stop those bubbles!"

The salamander pokemon breathed out a wave of hot ember at the bubbles. Where the ember met the bubbles there was a thick layer of steam.

"Charmander! Use scratch!" Wolf yelled.

Charmander pounced through the layer of steam to a surprised Squirtle who had no time to move. Squirtle was knocked back slightly by the Charmander's strong swipes. Alex could do nothing as he watched as Squirtle take quite a punishment.

"Charmander! End it with ember!"

Charmander did as commanded and hot embers bursted from his mouth and scorched the poor Squirtle.

As the embers scorched the turtle, it hollered slightly in pain and fell to the ground.

"Yeah Charmander! We did it!" Wolf roared in excitement.

The fire lizard ran over to its new master and smiled at all the praise it received. Alex pulled out his pokeball and called back his Squirtle.

"Charmander, I know what I'm gonna call you. Blaze. After your burning spirit as corny as it sounds."

Blaze smiled at his new name as Alex and Professor Oak walked over to Wolf.

"Good battle Wolf." Alex admitted.

"You both did great this morning during that battle"Professor Oak Started. "I can see that both of you have great potential."

"Thank you guys." Wolf answered. "Oh yeah, Professor Oak. What about our pokeballs and our pokedexes?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Professor Oak answered.

Professor Oak pulled out 10 pokeball, 5 for each of them and 2 small red tablets known as pokedexes. A pokedex is a small device that is used to identify pokemon and describe it. All trainers who receive a pokedex are expected to contribute their knowledge of pokemon that they catch.

"Here you go boys."

Professor Oak handed them the devices and the pokeballs.

"I hope you boys have a lot of fun on your journeys."

The two boys both thanked Professor Oak and shook his hand before all walking through the lab to the front door.

"You know Wolf, just because you beat me the first time but don't think you will again."

"We'll see."

Alex said his goodbyes and ran down the steps to his own great adventured.

"Whelp I better get going too." "Goodbye Professor Oak!" He added before starting down the steps.

"Goodbye Wolf! Have a nice time on your journey!"

Wolf looked down the road leading to his grand new adventure.

"_Well here we go. I'm not a kid anymore. This is gonna be the best summer ever!"_

There we go. The end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. If you didn't like this chapter, it will only get better as I get used to writing fanfiction, and this is only the first chapter. More exciting things will happen later.


	2. A Long Road Ahead

Sup dudes, I'm back for a new chapter in the adventures of Wolf. Hope you guys enjoy.

*Note* I do not own "On The Road Again" or "Pokemon" or "Freebird"

**Chapter 2: A Long Road Ahead**

2 hours after the events of chapter 1.

After an hour of walking on the sunny dirt road towards Viridian city, Wolf decided to take a little breather. He walked through the flower-filled field toward the shade of a large oak tree next to a stream. He took his backpack off and placed it down next to him as he gently sat down. He unzipped his pack and pulled out a thermos and took a long gulp on his ice-cold water.

_"Damn it's hot out."_

Wolf proceeded to gently bend down and splash some of the fresh water from the stream into his face. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

_"1:30 PM huh? I'm making some pretty good time, it wouldn't hurt to take a break."_

He reached over to his trainer belt and pulled out a pokeball. He pressed the button on it and a surge of light emitted from the opened ball.

"Hey Eevee!"

The brown and cream colored fox-like pokemon proceeded to stretch and let out a little cry. "Eevee." Eevee then proceeded to cuddle up to its loving trainer. The two took a gentle cat-nap, Eevee in Wolf's arms.

Eevee has been with Wolf for as long as he can remember. Wolf and his Eevee were inseparable. Even though Wolf always had Eevee, Eevee had never actually been in a battle.

After an hour of napping, Wolf woke up to the gentle sound of the running stream. Eevee was still sound asleep next to him. He proceeded to pet his little buddy and said soothingly, "Come on buddy, we gotta get going. I don't wanna sleep out here in the woods tonight." Eevee woke up and stretched out its body once again and let out cheerful, "Eevee" before instinctively climbing onto its trainer's shoulder.

"Okay pal, let's get going."

Wolf continued on the empty dirt road toward Viridian city with Eevee on his shoulder.

_"You know, if I'm gonna be walking, I might as well do it in style. I don't know whether to spam my music like the gangsters in Castelia city or have an internal monologue to entertain myself. Screw it, I'll do both." _

Wolf started sing and walking stylishly to the bewilderment of the Eevee on his shoulder.

"On the road again -

Just can't wait to get on the road again.

The life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again.

On the road again

Goin' places that I've never been.

Seein' things that I may never see again

And I can't wait to get on the road again.

On the road again -

Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

We're the best of friends.

Insisting that the world keep turning our way

And our way

is on the road again.

Just can't wait to get on the road again.

The life I love is makin' music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again.

On the road again

Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

We're the best of friends

Insisting that the world keep turning our way

And our way

is on the road again.

Just can't wait to get on the road again.

The life I love is makin' music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again.

And I can't wait to get on the road again."

* * *

_"It's not my favorite song but it's a nice song that kinda fits in with the moment. You know, I feel as free as a bird right now."_

* * *

Wolfy began to sing again.

"If I leave here tomorrow

Would you still remember me?

For I must be traveling on now

'Cause there's too many places I've got to see.

But if I stayed here with you, girl,

Things just couldn't be the same.

'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,

And this bird you cannot change, oh, oh, oh, oh.

And this bird you cannot change.

And this bird you cannot change.

Lord knows I can't change.

Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah,

Though this feeling I can't change.

But please don't take it so badly,

'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame.

But if I stayed here with you, girl,

Things just couldn't be the same.

'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,

And this bird you'll never change, oh, oh, oh, oh.

And this bird you cannot change.

And this bird you cannot change.

Lord knows, I can't change.

Lord, help me, I can't change.

Lord, I can't change.

Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?"

When the song got to the solo, he started to play air guitar along with it.

* * *

_"That's a great song. I remember when I played guitar for the school jazz band and we played that song, I nailed that solo. It was cool how everyone was clapping when I was rocking out. You know, am I going insane? Singing and dancing and shit to myself, the inner monologue. I wonder if anyone has seen me. If someone saw me, you know what, I don't give a shit about what they think."_

Wolf has always been one of those teens who don't really care about what other people think if it's about what he likes or how he acts. He's a rebel in that sense. All the other kids his age love that bubblegum pop shit but he likes the classics. He's always said that if he doesn't become a Pokemon League Champion, he'll be a rockstar.

_"I wonder what I should sing next? What time is it?"_

Wolf pulled out his phone and checked the time again. Eevee, on his shoulder, gazed at his phone.

_"3:40 PM huh? I'll make it to Viridian by night."_

He put his phone back into his pocket and heard a loud, "HEY!" This startled him as he had thought he was alone. He instinctively looked all around him to pin-point the source and noticed a kid who looked to be a year or two younger than him walking speedily toward kid was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts. He had a blue baseball cap that he was wearing backwards. "Hello wannabe Broadway star! I see your pokemon, let's battle!"

_"Dammit, someone heard my singing, oh well, and what the hell is this kid doing? He doesn't seem mature enough to be out here alone."_

Wolf wasn't going to decline a challenge so he pulled out a pokeball and replied, "You're on then."

The kid pulled his own pokeball from one of his pockets and tossed it in Wolf's direction. As the pokeball landed on the ground, a familiar light appeared and vanished to reveal a small rat pokemon.

"Rattata." Wolf muttered to himself.

Wolf was about to let loose his more than capable Charmander to beat on the poor kid's Rattata but then his attention turned to the pokemon on his shoulder. The two met eyes and Wolf knew what he was gonna do.

"Get in there Eevee!" The small fox-like pokemon turned towards the boy and then jumped off his shoulder and into its first battle.

Eevee may have never been in a battle but don't think Wolf hasn't thought about it.

"Rattata use tackle attack!"

The kid's Rattata charged towards Eevee.

"Eevee, use quick attack to dodge and then attack!"

In an instant, Wolf's Eevee charged quickly to the right and behind the Rattata and slammed into it from behind.

"Oh no! Rattata!"

Wolf took the initiative to attack and called out to his Eevee, "Eevee use bite!"

While the Rattata and its trainer were still staggering, Eevee bit the Rattata's leg which gave it a great jolt of pain.

"RATTATA NO!"

The young trainer began to gently weep at the sight of his Rattata in such pain. Wolf actually felt bad for the kid.

"Eevee, come back."

The young trainer looked up at Wolf from his badly hurt Rattata.

"I withdraw." Wolf began.

The kid looked at Wolf in shock and eventually called out to him, "Thank you."

Wolf walked over to the upset kid and held out his hand, "The name's Wolf. Good luck becoming a trainer, kid."

The youngster grabbed and shook his hand, "I'm Joey."

"Nice meeting you Joey, but I gotta get going. I need to be in Viridian by night time or I'll be camping out here."

"Okay, good luck on your journey Wolf. Goodbye."

Wolf started walking down the dirt road toward Viridian city, Eevee was still on his shoulder. As he was walking, he looked back and waved goodbye to the youngster named Joey.

1 hour later

_"Almost there." _

After another 5 minutes of walking, Wolf finally made it to his destination. He could see the large stone buildings. People were walking home from a long day at work. Wolf turned to the furry friend on his shoulder, "We're here buddy." Eevee jumped off his shoulder and began to stretch and utter an exhausted "Eeeeveeee."

"Get back on my shoulder Eevee, I don't want you to get lost." Wolf kneeled down and had the small fox-like pokemon climb up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Wolf began to walk toward the sanctuary known as the pokemon center. When he got in, he saw Nurse Joy with a Chansey behind the counter with the healing machine next to her. Off to his right and left he saw trainers all around his age and older lounging around on comfortable couches and armchairs. He walked up to the counter Nurse Joy was behind.

"Hello there." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "You look exhausted, would you like to rent a room for the night?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said politely and handed her 10$, the standard price for a room for a night in the Pokemon Center. She took the money and handed him a key. "You will be staying in room 6 for tonight, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." He then walked up the stairs and unlocked his room door. Inside his room which was dimly lit by the orange setting sun through the window, there was a comfy looking one person bed with Viridian sheets, a white lamp on a wooden night-stand, and a wardrobe across from the bed.

_"Nothing too special but it's nice."_

Wolf set his stuff down on the floor next to the who was still on his shoulder jumped off, hopped up onto the bed and started to cuddle up on the sheets. After less than a minute, Eevee was sound asleep. Wolf decided to go downstairs and hang out with some of the trainers who were lounging. Wolf quietly opened the door to avoid waking up his Eevee and walked down the hallway and down the steps and towards the lounging area. As he walked into the area and towards a comfy looking armchair, he caught the faces of some trainers who also looked as exhausted as him. He sat down in the chair and decided he should introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Wolf."

A trainer in a black jacket acknowledged the fact that he introduced himself and said, "Hi, I'm Richard but everyone calls me Bob."

"Hi Bob." Wolf replied.

There were 6 other trainers there who all decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Will."

"Hello, I'm Scott."

"Hey, I'm Kate."

"I'm Maddie."

"Hey, I'm Wilson."

"Sup, I'm Tim."

Wolf wasn't even going to try to remember all their names. He probably was never gonna see any of them again anyway. He just said, "Hey guys."

All of them talked until at least 10 PM when they all started getting tired. They bragged about battles they won, pokemon they owned, their favorite pokemon, and discussed gym leaders. Eventually Wolf got tired and decided to get some sleep so he could wake up early and get through Viridian forest in a day. He was actually surprised he didn't see Alex in the pokemon center. He guessed Alex was rushing through on his journey. Wolf walked into his pitch black room, got his traveling clothes off, and slipped into bed with his furry friend. That night he dreamed about facing the Elite 4 and becoming champion, it was a kind of dizzy dream.

Whelp, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, seeyah. Don't forget to give me follow and give constructive criticism.


	3. Montage Time!

Hey dudes! Time for a new chapter! If this chapter is kinda sucky, I'm trying to get over a writer's block for this chapter. Later in the story I'll be able to write stuff that's reviewable. This first bunch of chapters is really just setting up the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: MONTAGE TIME!**

**7:30 A.M.**

After a good night's sleep, Wolf got up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed out of the Pokemon Center to get an early start through Viridian forest.

**8:00 A.M.**

After a short walk outside of the city, Wolf reached Viridian forest. The sun's rays shined through the spaces between the leaves and branches. Next to the entrance of the forest, there was a small sign saying: "Viridian Forest"

**8:45 A.M.**

After 45 boring minutes of walking through the forest, Wolf finally found something that wasn't a shitty caterpie, weedle, or a bug catcher. Standing hunched down in the middle of the forest path was a scyther. The scyther was unaware of his presence so he backed away behind a tree. Wolf grabbed one of the 3 pokeballs off his belt and tossed it onto the ground in front of him. The light which emerged from his pokeball faded away almost instantly to reveal a small eagle chick pokemon, Wolf's rufflet.

"Hey Leonidas." Wolf whispered. The eagle pokemon looked at him for commands. "I need your help catching something." The two ran out from their cover and alerted the scyther. The scyther instantly spun around to face them.

"Scyther!" It cried angrily.

"Leonidas use aerial ace!" The small bird took flight and flew towards the scyther super-fast and crashed itself into the scyther. The scyther definitely felt it! Leonidas flew back near Wolf and landed. The scyther recovered from the eagle and was poised to strike.

_Scyther isn't messing around. It seems like a tough pokemon. _

"Leonidas, use aerial ace again." Leonidas flew back into the air to repeat its actions but as it sped towards scyther, scyther sped just out of Leonidas's reach and ended up behind Leonidas. Leonidas was going too fast, it couldn't recover and crashed into a tree. Scyther then made use of the situation and ran towards the dazed eagle and slashed it with its razor-sharp blades. Leonidas was obviously in a lot of pain but finally managed to fly out of reach of the sharp blades. Leonidas landed back near Wolf, it was all scratched up. Wolf felt bad for his pokemon but had to push it so it could get stronger.

"Leonidas! Take flight!" The beat-up eagle started to flap its small wings and fly around the branches of the trees. Scyther watched with a confident smirk on its face and used its own wings to fly.

_Leonidas has got this in the bag. It's in its own element. _

"Leonidas! Use crush claw!" The eagle flew towards the mantis with its sharp talons outstretched. Scyther readied itself for the attack. Leonidas was too fast for the Scyther to dodge or block its fierce talons. Leonidas scratched and squeezed Scyther. Scyther would not have any more of this and slashed Leonidas. Leonidas managed to tank-out the hit and the two pokemon engaged in battle between talon and blade.

"Leonidas! Fall back and use aerial ace." Leonidas did as it was told and flew back to get more distance on Scyther to gear up for the attack. Leonidas then flew into the scyther again. Scyther couldn't out-speed Leonidas in the air and took the super effective hit. Leonidas tackled the Scyther back onto the ground and flew back toward Wolf. The Scyther was panting from the pain and exhaustion. Wolf pulled out one of the empty balls from his bag and threw it as hard as he could at the Scyther. When the ball made contact with the Scyther it opened up and the bright light from the ball enveloped the Scyther and then closed. The ball wiggled on the ground for a moment but then stayed still. He had caught it. He returned Leonidas to its pokeball and walked over to the ball which held his newly caught scyther, picked it up, and put it in his bag. After his confrontation, he decided to continue getting out of the forest.

**9:30 A.M.**

"Hey you! Don't think you're gonna get out of this forest without battling me!"

Wolf looked over to where the sound was coming.

_Just great! Another bug catcher. Why the hell would you only use one type of pokemon! I've already fought 3 of the fuckers! LET ME GUESS! THIS JOKER HAS 3 FUCKING CATERPIES!_

The bug catcher was dressed in the stereotypical bug catcher outfit. He had a stupid little hat, shorts, a white shirt, and a pointless butterfly net.

_Food for my charmander. _

"Let's battle kid!" The bug catcher said in a high, annoying voice. He then sent out a Caterpie. Wolf grabbed a familiar pokeball from his belt and sent out his Charmander.

"No fair! You have the type advantage!" The bug catcher complained.

"Get over it. Blaze, use ember." Blaze shot small flames from its mouth at the Caterpie, knocking it out in one shot. Wolf and Blaze continued this procedure for all 6 of his generic bug pokemon.

"NO FAIR!" The bug catcher yelled before running off into the woods.

Wolf and Blaze looked into each other's eyes, both wondering what that kid's problem was when out of the brush came a huge beetle.

"HOLY SHIT! PINSIR!"

The overgrown bug was heading straight for them. Wolf grabbed Blaze and jumped out of the way of the pissed off Pinsir.

"WHY IS IT COMING AFTER US?!"

The crazy Pinsir readied itself to charge at them a second time.

"BLAZE USE EMBER!"

Blaze did as it was told, but instead of embers it shot full on flames from its mouth.

"Whoa, flamethrower!"

The Pinsir was hurt really badly from the flames but managed to continue its charge at them. When Pinsir was within 3 feet of them, Blaze's instincts must have kicked in. Blaze raised its claws in the air and they turned to metal.

"Metal claw!"

Wolf knew exactly what Blaze was planning. Blaze charged at the wild Pinsir with its claws raised. Blaze's claws met with Pinsir's pinchers and managed to hold back the raging bug.

"Blaze! Flamethrower!"

As Blaze was holding back Pinsir, it exhaled its flames on Pinsir for a point-blank direct hit. Blaze gained the upper hand on the crazed Pinsir and threw it to the ground.

_Pinsirs are actually pretty rare, maybe I should catch it._

Wolf pulled out another empty pokeball and tossed it at the Pinsir. Pinsir was pulled into the ball. Blaze looked at the ball on the ground as it shook for a few seconds but then settled down.

"Hell yes! I caught it!"

Wolf walked over and grabbed the pokeball off the ground. Blaze looked up at him and tugged on his pants. Wolf looked down at the small lizard. Blaze then started to glow a fiery red. Wolf could feel the intense heat and backed away instinctively. In an instant, Blaze was engulfed in flames. The flames died down and charmander was gone. In charmander's place was a golden charmeleon.

"Oh yeah Blaze! Now there's not a chance we'll lose to Brock!"

"Char!"

**1:00 P.M.**

Wolf finally managed to make his way out of the forest and into Pewter city. He decided he would use the rest of the day to prepare his pokemon for tomorrow's battle against Brock.

* * *

End of chapter dudes. Sorry it's a bit overdue, this one was a kinda hard one to write.

I now give you my first question of the day. Answer if you want in the review.

What kind of pokemon do you think would suit our protagonist nicely?


	4. My Onix Is Rock Hard

Hey guys, we're back for a new chapter in the Kanto adventures with the first gym battle. Get ready for some corny rock puns.

**Chapter 4: "My Onix is Rock Hard ;)"**

Wolf woke up excitedly in his room which he had rented from the Pokemon Center. Today he was going to challenge Brock and get his first gym badge. He was confident in his skills as a trainer. He knew it would be a piece of cake. He got out of bed and did his normal morning routine. Shower, get dressed, brush teeth, and eat. He decided to check the temperature on his phone.

_95 degrees, it's hot as hell out there. _

Since it was so hot out, he put on some white shorts and sleeveless shirt instead of his normal attire.

After getting ready for the day ahead of him, Wolf grabbed his backpack and made his way downstairs to get out of the Pokemon Center. He decided on his way out that he should deposit the two pokemon he caught yesterday in the box.

After a short stroll, Wolf made it to the front of the gym. He was actually kind of surprised at the gym's exterior. It looked like a big pile of boulders with a door. Wolf eagerly threw the door open and ran in. By the door, there were two podiums which had names of trainers who had conquered the gym carved in. In the center of the gym, there was a standard pokemon battling arena. To match the theme of the gym, the arena had a bunch of boulders scattered around. Near the front of the gym, there was a table with a lady sitting behind it. She looked like she was doing some kind of paperwork. He walked up to the lady who was avidly filling out the papers.

"Um, hello." Wolf said reluctantly.

The lady who seemed to be around her 40's looked up from her work.

"Oh, hello. I'm guessing you're here to challenge Brock."

"Yes I am."

She looked down and pressed a button on a machine. It must have been an intercom or something.

"Hey Brock. There's a trainer here who would like to challenge you."

"I'll be there in a minute." A voice said out of the machine.

The lady looked back up to Wolf.

"He'll be with you in just a moment, have a seat." She pointed to a few white, plastic chairs.

"Ok, thank you." Wolf then walked over and sat down.

After a few minutes, out of a door in the back of the gym came out a guy who looked to be in his 20's. He had fair skin and spiky brown hair.

He looked over at Wolf sitting in the chair. "Hello there. As you probably know, I'm Brock."

Wolf got out of the chair and walked towards Brock. "Hello." He said while he was walking. When he reached Brock, he held out his hand and gave Brock a nice, firm handshake. "I'm Wolf, nice to meet you Brock."

"Nice to meet you too Wolf, now let's get it started, shall we?!"  
Wolf nodded and walked over to the end of the arena by the door.

"3 on 3? Right?" Wolf confirmed.

"Of course!" Brock exclaimed.

The two grabbed their pokeballs and sent out their first pokemon.

Brock's first pokemon was a Geodude, Wolf's first pokemon was his Eevee who was trying it's hardest to look ferocious.

"As the challenger, you can have the first attack." Brock said with a smile on his face.

"Okay then Brock! Eevee, use shadow ball!"

Eevee reared back and created a dark ball of energy with its paw. It slapped the ball, shooting it at Geodude. Brock smirked.

Geodude jumped to the left to dodge the ball of energy.

"Geodude, rollout!"

Geodude curled up in a ball and rolled swiftly at Eevee.

"Dodge it Eevee!"

Eevee managed to jump quickly to the right, avoiding the attack. Eevee thought it was in the clear but then, Geodude turned back around towards Eevee. It was actually gaining speed.

"Eevee! Watch out behind you!"

Eevee looked back and saw the big rolling rock coming right toward it. Eevee managed to jump out of the way again.

Geodude turned around once again towards Eevee, it was still gaining speed. Brock had a smirk on his face.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!"

Eevee shot the ball of energy at the rolling Geodude which was coming straight at it. Eevee hit Geodude with shadow ball, but to no avail. Eevee jumped out of the way of Geodude once again.

"Shadow ball isn't enough to stop my Geodude you know!" Brock exclaimed.

Geodude turned around to come at Eevee once again. Wolf notice Eevee started panting for air. He could tell it couldn't take too much more. Wolf's attention turned to the boulders on the field.

_Those have got to stop Geodude._

"Eevee! Use one of the boulders for cover!"

Eevee did as it was told and ran behind one of the boulders for cover. Regardless, Geodude kept coming for Eevee.

Geodude smashed into the rock Eevee was hiding behind, remarkably smashing it like it was nothing. Geodude went through and smashed into Eevee, throwing it up into the air.

"Eeevee!" Eevee yelled in pain.

Wolf hated seeing his pokemon in pain.

"You think a boulder's gonna stop my Geodude?!" Brock exclaimed.

Eevee landed on the ground, quivering in pain. Geodude went back near its master and stopped rolling.

"Eevee! Are you okay!?"

Eevee managed to get back on its feet. It looked back at Wolf and gave a reassuring, "Eevee."

"Geodude! Use rollout again!"

Brock's Geodude began rolling rapidly again.

"Eevee! Keep using the rocks for cover!"

Eevee ran behind another boulder, Geodude rolling towards it.

Just before Geodude collided with the boulder, Wolf called out, "Eevee! Switch boulders!"

Eevee ran as fast as it could to get behind another boulder. Geodude smashed through the boulder, slowing down a bit. Geodude then turned toward Eevee again.

"Eevee! Keep switching boulders!"

"Geodude, keep smashing through them!"

Eevee kept running to another boulder just before Geodude smashed through them. Each time, Geodude slowed down a little bit. Wolf could tell it was getting tired. After repeating this a few times, slowed down so much and got so tired that, instead of going through the boulder, it smashed into it and stopped.

"Quick Eevee! Use shadow ball!"

Eevee shot the ball of dark energy at Geodude. Geodude didn't have time to dodge. Geodude was hit hard by the ball of energy.

"Now, Eevee! Use bite!"

"Geodude! Dodge it!"

Geodude tried to get out of the way but it was too tired. Dark, razor sharp fangs formed in Eevee's mouth. It then bit one of Geodude's arms. Geodude was obviously in a bunch of pain.

Eevee hung onto Geodude's arm by its teeth. Geodude managed to shake Eevee off of it throwing it hard into a rock. Eevee crashed into the rock and then fell to the ground. Wolf looked worriedly at his Eevee.

Eevee got back on it's feet and gave another reassuring, "Eevee!"

"No Geodude!" Brock called out to his hurt pokemon.

Neither of the pokemon were in any condition to continue fighting. Both Brock and Wolf pulled out their pokeballs and called their pokemon back.

Wolf whispered to his pokeball, "You did great buddy."

"Good battle so far Wolf. Nice thinking using the boulders to slow down my Geodude."

"Thanks Brock. You did great too."

"You ready for round two Wolf?!"

"You know it Brock! Let's go!"

The two threw out their next pokemon. Brock sent out a Kabutops, Wolf sent out Leonidas.

"You know, it's not very wise to send a flying type against a rock type!"

"Whatever. I'll still win!"

"You sound awfully confident. You may have encountered a lot of trainers so far who were easy, but I'm no pushover." Brock exclaimed. Brock had a wide smile on his face.

"Let's get this going! Leonidas, use aerial ace!"

Leonidas did as commanded and flew into the Kabutops. Kabutops stumbled a bit but was relatively unfazed.

"Kabutops! Rockslide."

Kabutops launched a bunch of rocks at Leonidas. Leonidas managed to dodge the majority of the rocks but was unable to dodge all of them. The rocks hit Leonidas so hard, he went down to the ground. Leonidas managed to shake off some of the pain and took back to the skies.

_Leonidas can't really do anything to Brock's pokemon..._

Wolf pulled out Leonidas's pokeball and called him back.

"Pulling out your pokemon early? Not giving up are ya!" Brock still had a big grin on his face.

"Course not! Who do you think I am!"

Wolf pulled Blaze's pokeball off his belt. He knew he could rely on Blaze to get the job done.

Wolf sent out Blaze who seemed excited to be battling again.

"I can tell your Charmeleon is tough. It must have a good trainer!" Brock yelled.

"Thanks Brock! You can have the first move this time!"

"Kabutops! Use rock slide again!"

Kabutops hurled a bunch of rocks at Blaze. Blaze naturally dodged the majority of the rocks and used its razor sharp claws to cut the rest. Brock had a look of amazement on his face.

"Blaze! Use metal claw!"

Blaze's claws turned to metal and it charged at Kabutops. Kabutops tried to block Blaze's attacks using it's blades but Blaze managed to get through its defenses. Blaze slashed Kabutops multiple times using its claws.

"Blaze, keep up the pressure!"

"Kabutops! Try to defend yourself!"

Blaze and Kabutops kept going at it in intense close quarters combat. All Wolf and Brock could do was watch and cheer their pokemon on. The two pokemon fought each other intensely for a few minutes. Both pokemon were exhausted but Blaze had the upper hand. Blaze managed to push Kabutops to its limits. Brock called back his exhausted and injured Kabutops. Blaze was tired and scratched up but able to go on.

"Get ready for my final pokemon! Go Onix!"

The huge rock snake emerged from its pokemon. It was huge! Instead of being intimidated, Blaze seemed glad to be facing the behemoth.

"You ready! Let's go! Onix, use slam!"

Onix brought up its tail and used it to try to slam into Blaze. Blaze jumped out of the way. The force of Onix's huge tail shook the earth and kicked up a bunch of dirt and rocks. Onix used its tail in a sweeping motion, kicking up rocks, trying to slam into Blaze again. Blaze managed to vault over Onix's tail.

"Onix! Use rock slide!"

Onix used its tail to hurl rocks at Blaze. Blaze dodged and slashed its way through the rocks.

"Onix use slam!"

While Blaze was still dealing with the rocks Onix's tail slammed into Blaze, knocking it back. into the gym's wall. Blaze, despite taking such a hard hit, managed to get back up.

"You can do it Blaze!"

Blaze charged into Onix. Onix tried to slam into Blaze again with its tail. Blaze managed to dodge Onix's attack and jumped on Onix's tail. Blaze ran the length of Onix, dragging one of its metal claws across Onix's body. Onix roared out in pain. Blaze jumped off from Onix's head and back onto the ground. Onix tried to slam it Blaze again with its tail. Blaze ducked under it and jumped back onto Onix, digging it's claws into Onix and slashing it. Onix flailed around trying to get Blaze off but it's attempts were in vain. Blaze jumped up and slashed Onix's face, delivering one final blow. Blaze landed back on the ground. Onix collapsed from pain.

"Yeah Blaze! We did it!"

Blaze ran back to its trainer to bask in the praise. Brock recalled his Onix and walked towards Wolf.

"That was a really great battle Wolf! For beating me, I present to you, the Boulder Badge."

The two shook hands.

"Thanks Brock! That was a really good battle!"

"I wish you luck on your pokemon journey Wolf. I hope to see you in the pokemon league one day!"

The two finished their goodbyes and Wolf walked out of the gym with Blaze.

"You did great Blaze. How about a rest."

Wolf returned Blaze to its pokeball. Wolf decided to head to a pokemon center and then head for Cerulean city. On his way back to the pokemon center, Wolf couldn't help but stare at his badge.

Whelp guys. End of chapter. Sorry I took so long, I've been really busy lately.

P.S.- I just found out about Mega Evolutions. I pretty much jizzed in my pants :P. I've always wanted something like this but never thought they'd have the balls to do it. I just can't wait to see Mega Charizard!


End file.
